Journey To the East
by DeziGal
Summary: Reina is a gypsy who took the journey East after being advised to do so by her mother. She ends up as a servant to a concubine where she meets Homura. Now she takes off on a new journey for the simple reason that she wishes to stay by his side. OC/Homura slight Sanzo/Goku


**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or its characters.**

***Heyo folks this is the first chapter of Journey to the East. Just to make it clear there is no character named Reina in the actual Saiyuki series, I just made her up but this is my fanfic after all. ****J The couples in this anime so far will be Sanzo /Goku and Homura / Reina. Thank you! Ciao and Enjoy!**

**Just a note: I found this on my hard drive. It's something I wrote a long time ago and I liked it. Anyways I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing again so it you all could leave me some constructive criticism and ideas on where you think you might want this to go it would help me a lot.**

**Thanks all and enjoy!**

Zenon, Shien, Homura, Reina

Konzen,Goku,Kenren,Tenpou,Nataku

Homura stood on the edge of the wood. They had been traveling through them for three days now but they had finally found their way out. "Shien… how much longer before we reach the next village?"

"We should get there before sunset…"

"Good, then let's keep walking," Suddenly he flicked his eyes over to his right, "how much longer do you intend to follow us?"

A woman stepped out behind a large tree then, her hair was curly and long enough that it reached her waist. Her skin was tan and her eyes a honey brown color. Her clothes almost sheer and made her look like a gypsy. Her soft voice seemed to chimed when she spoke, "how long did you know I was there?"

"Since you started following us a day and a half ago… do you really believe you can deceive the Gods woman?"

Her mouth curved into an accepting smile, "hmph… I should have expected no less… Homura…"

His eyes narrowed as he studied her more intently now.

"Aren't you…?" Zenon stared at her, the surprise evident on his face.

She smiled and her hips swayed as she walked closer to them. "It is nice to know that my face has not been forgotten by everyone… but with the number of women who seek company in your chambers Homura I wouldn't expect for me to be the one that occupied your mind."

"You… you're the woman from Kento village… the gypsy who traveled from the west… but why do you come this way? Do you wish to return to where you came from?"

Her eyes did not waiver when she looked at him, "I wish for you to let me remain by your side… for however long my life permits me to do so…"

Homura's features twisted then as he let out a mocking laugh… and what a cruel laugh it was. "Do you think that above all the women in this world I, a God, would choose you? A dark skinned mortal woman?"

Pain flashed in her eyes but she still did not break her gaze, "Why not? You chose one once before… a mortal woman…"

Rage claimed him and he had her by the throat in less then a moment. "Who do you think you _are_ Bitch, to talk to me that way?!" She gasped and choked as he slowly squeezed the life from her body.

"Homura-Sama," said Shien, "must we really waste our time on this woman?"

"Hai Hai," included Zenon, The sooner we reach Kento the better."

Homura stared at the gasping woman he held by the throat and let go. "Che… be glad that I am in a rush and that I choose to spare your life… never show your face in front of me again…" With that he turned and stalked away, Shien following close behind. Zenon looked at her for a second apologetically before trailing after his companions.

The memories came back to him all too quickly of when the three of them had first come in contact with the gypsy woman…

***Flashback***

"Reina! Reinaaaaa! We have guests, where are you?" A middle aged, yet still beautiful woman stood before the group of men. She stood in the center of the large and enchanting estate. The most sought after place on Earth, where even the Gods came to seek pleasure. Home of the most enchanting women and concubines. Shinto Palace.

Women and servants passed by her and walked about going about their duties. Some stopped to stare at the men who came to visit so rarely. All wondered who would have the pleasure of serving the Lords on this rare visit.

The woman turned back to stare into the War God's mismatched eyes. "My apologies, Homura-sama but it seems you will have to choose from the women here to escort you to your rooms…"

Behind him Zenon spoke, "It doesn't matter. The sooner the better if you ask me."

"I agree," Shien looked towards the woman, "I never did understand these formalities, if it's one woman who will be by our side why send another to escort us to a room?"

Homura looked toward the woman, "You heard them."

"Hmph… very well- Send out the women!"

The sound of a slap resonated through the hall then. "BAKA! How dare you lay hands on me?!"

"YOU BITCH!" A man charged toward a woman with her back towards them.

"You shall regret hitting a God!" Just then the man collapsed as he was kneed in a very sensitive area.

"God or not," chimed the woman's voice, "your crude tactics will not work at Shinto palace… hmph…" With that the woman turned to face her very angry superior.

"Re-i-na…"

"Sera-sama… it… I… he was asking for it!" yelled the beauty that cowered before the mortal head of the palace but not moments ago went head to head with a God.

"Sera-san," it was Homura who spoke now his voice cutting clean through the excited voices ringing about the hall, "I want her… this woman will be my companion here." With that said he walked toward the staircase at the back of the hall pausing only for a moment, "I assume our usual rooms have been left as is? You may send her up as soon as she's ready."

Sera stood silently, her mouth agape yet no arguments going out to him, for she knew what Homura asked for Homura got. She turned then and called a maid forward from the corner, "Get Reina ready," then she turned toward Shien and Zenon, "forgive me for being abrupt, My Lords but you may have your pick among my best women." And with that said she walked away.

"Sera-san! What did he mean? He can't be serious! I'm not a concubine!"

Without stopping she replied her tone suggesting she was not to be argued with, "You will do your utmost to please Homura-sama, Do I make myself clear?"

Reina stayed quiet for a minute before speaking but a whisper, "yes, Sera-sama."

The halls were quiet. She was as clean as ever and wore the finest garments within the palace. Standing in front of the door to the War God's room as she had been for the last ten minutes, anxiety overwhelmed her. After staring at the door for another moment she turned away prepared to make a break for it. Just then she found she couldn't move as the strong grip upon her shoulder prevented her from doing so.

"And where are you running off to might I ask?" The woman stood frozen. The look upon her face almost brought a smile to his lips. Almost. He dragged her into the room and shut the door behind them and slowly stalked towards her.

"Matte! This is a mistake. There are lots of other women who are much prettier than me. And have better bodies. And know some great techniques too I'm sure." She backed into the bed and her knees gave way.

"Are you done speaking now?" He asked a hair's breadth away from her. The woman stared at him her eyes wide as saucers.

"No?" she squeaked. He narrowed his eyes and leaned locking lips with her. She stiffened for but a moment before melting into his arms.

"I have enough techniques for the both of us…" he whispered softly before stripping her of her garments and taking her to a world that she had never known before.

They lay the large plush mattress Homura turned on his side facing away from her. She laid on her back staring into the ceiling. She had never known such feelings, such pleasure before. At the moment he had touched her she knew that likewise, she would never feel this way again with any other.

She lifted herself into sitting position on the mattress holding the cover over her body as she stared at Homura's sleeping face. Her eyes softened and she brought her fingers toward his brow only to flinch back when she heard the moan that left him. It was a moan of pain. "Rinrei…" he whispered. And she saw at that moment what she was sure no one but her had ever seen before. A solemn tear drop made its way down his sleeping face. And her heart wrenched for him. This was the moment in which she fell hopelessly and utterly in love with this man. Homura. A war God with a side no one but she knew. Quietly she kissed away the lone tear and wrapped her arms around him, wrapping him in her embrace. He sighed and his features softened. And like that, they slept.

She awoke the next morning to an empty bed and felt slightly disappointed yet relieved at the same time. After getting dressed she returned to her room to take a bath and brush her teeth. An hour later she appeared down in Sera-san's personal dining room where breakfast was being served. She was the only one who had the privilege of dining with the lady of the hall, thus, when she arrived the sight of Homura and his companions eating with Sera surprised her.

Sera looked up at her surprised equally perturbed, "Reina, I expected you to sleep in later… I could have had breakfast brought to the room."

She took a seat next to Sera due to the fact that her usual seat across from her was currently occupied by Homura. "There was no need."

Sera was quiet for a moment before she continued to eat. Throughout the whole of the meal Reina avoided his gaze, taking peeks at Homura only when she thought he wasn't looking.

**Present**

She sat on the ground staring at the direction in which the man she'd sworn her life for had gone. Although the pain ate away at her, her tears refused to fall. "Homura…" she whispered her voice broken.

All of the sudden, she looked up at an unexpected squeaking sound, almost as if it was coming from a small creature before she saw a large jeep hurdle through the woods and break abruptly. Four men occupied the vehicle and from the looks of it they were a rowdy bunch.

A golden hair priest swatted at a small boy with a fan, while a red haired man tried to move as far away from the priest as he could without falling out of the vehicle. The man who was driving shook is head and seemed to be trying to dissolve the fighting. "Mou…" the small boy spoke tearfully, "San-zoooo, doushte? I was just being honest… I'm _hungry!_ We haven't eaten since we ran out of food yesterday…"

"Bakazaru!" the Sanzo priest yelled, "can't you think of anything but your stomach?!"

"I hate to say this Sanzo, but I think the monkey is right for once…"

"Who are you calling monkey you water sprite?!"

"You, you monkey!"

"Water sprite!"

"Monkey!"

"Mou… can't we all just get along?" spoke the spectacled driver.

"SHUT UP! All of you!" A banishing gun shot into the air and the two men in back seat who had been squabbling but a second ago hugged each other tightly…

"Gomen…" their voiced squeaked out at once.

She forgot about her problems then as she watched them and gave in to her urge. As her tinkling laugh reverberated through the air the group fell silent and looked to where the beautiful sound was coming from.

Their eyes fell upon a beautiful gypsy woman leaning against a tree. Her laughter faded into giggles as she looked up at them and spoke, "Forgive me, but it has been a while since I saw such an entertaining sight, let alone a group who were such good friends."

"Friends? With them? Che…" The golden haired man looked away. The driver smiled at her pleasantly and the red head man and the smallest boy was out of the vehicle and at her side within seconds. "Hey, baby, how about I show you a good time?" The red head's mischievous red eyes glittered and she couldn't help but giggle again. Her eyes zoned in on the driver who seemed to be clenching his fists now as he watched them. The smallest boy spoke then, "Ne… did you get sunburn? your skin looks like a coin I picked up once… or like the sand!"

"Baka!" yelled the redhead, "She's from the west… they all look like that!"

"Honto Ni? Waaahhh…."

She shook her head then, before finally getting to her feet and speaking, "Three demons and a priest… I suppose you're the Sanzo group that all the talk is about… if you wouldn't mind… I'd like to join you on your journey…"

"We need no extra baggage on this trip." said the golden haired man.

"Ne, Sanzo, don't be so harsh… perhaps she can be of some use."

"Hai Hai! San-zooooooooo!"

After some moments of silence his voice rang out once again.

"Che… do what you want." With that he returned to his seat next to Hakai in the vehicle.

"Don't mind Sanzo, he's always like that!" said the boy, "I'm Goku, and this is Gojyo the pervy water sprite-"

"What did you call me?!"

"-And the one driving is Hakkai."

The woman smiled and spoke, "I am honored to have the chance to travel with you! My name is Reina."


End file.
